Moments
by Waterwomen1414
Summary: Thoughts and time in a dungeon


_Zoro hung limp unable to move to fight. It had been a week since his capture, at first he had been confident and cocky that Luffy and the rest would be there to get him out soon but that had not been the case._

 _ **Thinking back Zoro sighed in irritation. He was caught not because they couldn't defeat the Marines that were after them, but because they had sunk to a new low.**_

 _ **The Marines had used seastone spikes as bullets but the worse part was that they immited a poison of liqued seastone so that devil fruit users had no chance of healing. When they had been chased through the town The Strawhat Pirates fought bravely.**_

 _ **Then a sniper had shot Luffy. Zoro had been the first one there by his captins side but that hadn't been enough.**_

 _ **With Luffy slung over one shoulder Zoro fought to get back to the crew and thats when one of the Admirals had showed up. Being Luffy's first mate ment that it was Zoro's Job to protect the crew when Luffy couldn't so thats what he did he had thrown Luffy to Ussop and told the rest of the crew to run and that he would meet back up with them in a few days.**_

 _ **But it hadn't happened like that. Zoro no matter how strong he is couldnt have defeated those odds. He had successfully pervented anyone from following the crew but hadn't been able to get away so that left him here sitting in this dank dungeon in some Marine base.**_

 _The sound of foot steps broke Zoro from his thoughts he stared at the door a flutter of fear coursing down his spine before he suppressed it like everything else. The Man that came in was dirty and vile he walked slowly up to Zoro lightly running one dirty finger along Zoro's jaw before backhanding him._

 _" What shall we work on today" the man said with a sneer. Turning the Man walked to the table at the far end of the room causing an involuntary shiver to run down Zoro's spine as the man fiddled with various torture devices. Most were caked in dried blood, Zoro's blood._

Finally the man chose a sharp pencil like knife it was sharp enough to cut but dull enough that it would be excruciating. Zoro's torturer had been favoring that one since Zoro arrived each day he had worked on what he called his masterpiece. It was a beautiful picture of an orchard and a field with a sunset behind it. An intricate peace of work that he had been trying to complete for years but nobody had ever lasted long enough or stayed still enough for him to get the details engraved.

Zoro gritted his teeth in advance of the pain. Each day he went over the same lines to ensure that the scaring was done perfectly then he would go on to putting in details. He had told Zoro the first day that if he ever wanted to stop he just had to ask to talk. Zoro stayed as silent as possible a sword slash was nothing like this slow torturous pain. This was slow and methodical, a strike from a blade was quick and adrenalin kept you from feeling to much of the pain.

It took twenty-one days to finish the masterpiece and then he began on other tortures sometimes reading the news about how everything was outside and where the Stawhats had been spotted, always so far away from them. Or he would come in with a gourmet meal and eat it relishing each bite in front of the starving Zoro. Every week Zoro got a cold bowl of slop and a canteen of water. This had to last the week if not he starved until next time. Zoro had made that mistake the first two weeks.

After an escape attempt they had dumped him in The Pit, a hole in the ground three feet in diameter and four feet high. For five days he had languished in there and when they finally pulled him out he wasn't able to stand let alone straiten his legs.

Thoughts of the crew coming to rescue him had started to become scarcer, until finally they stopped he got caught up in the memories and often dreamed about his days with the crew but it seemed that every time he awoke to the same dismal room and the same chains clasped to his arms and legs his thoughts of the past grew blurrier. until they were vague impressions that no longer had any true substance.

It had been almost a year since his capture when a ruckus from above drew his attention.

Sitting there he showed no emotion long ago he had learned emotions were weaknesses that made them exploitable. So Prisoner 432 sat in silence and rested maybe with the commotion his torture would be negated for today. he didn't remember what he had done to deserve such a long standing order of pain but it was his so he took it. Smiling faces gleamed in his minds eye, and an old tattered straw hat that held dreams was drifting through his mind once in a while. He couldn't remember their names only that they had made him happy long ago in another life.

When an explosion rocked his cell suddenly a straw hat sat on the head of a smiling boy with obsidian eyes. Next came an orange haired woman and another even taller woman that had a secretive smirk. then a golden haired man stepped in the room smoking and after that a dark man with a sling shot last came a small blue nosed reindeer that screamed upon seeing him sitting there.

"nee Zoro come on." Said the laughing boy with the straw hat next the blonde walked up smoking swiftly he threw a kick but Prisoner 432 didn't move if they wanted to punish him what was he supposed to do about it.

The chains binding him to the wall crumbled. "come on you shitty marimo lets go" the smoking man said. Then The straw hat wearing boy was crouched in front of him again.

"Zoro? whats wrong?" he said losing his smile a look of concern blossomed on his face.

"Is this a dream again, I've seen your face in a dream. who are you?" A sad look replaced to concern "please don't be sad!" Prisoner 432 was desperate to get the sadness out of the boy. It seemed so wrong, reaching forward to cup the boys face he quickly withdrew his hand not wanting to get punished.

"Zoro I'm Luffy we're Nakama lets go home, on to new adventures, come on" the smiling boy reached down and grasped Zoro's hand within his own.

Pulling him to his feet they went home to the Thousand Sunny.


End file.
